The present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for secure biometrics matching with split phase client-server matching protocol.
A biometric is a physical or behavioral characteristics of a person that can be used to determine or authenticate a person's identity. Biometrics such as fingerprint impressions have been used in law enforcement agencies for decades to identify criminals. More recently, other biometrics such as face, iris and signature are starting to be used to identify persons in many types of transactions, e.g., check cashing and ATM use. An automated biometrics identification system analyzes a biometrics signal using pattern recognition techniques and arrives at a decision whether the query biometrics signal is already present in the database. An authentication system tests whether the query biometrics is equal, or similar, to the stored biometrics associated with the claimed identity. A generic automated biometrics system has three stages: (i) signal acquisition; (ii) signal representation and (iii) pattern matching.